Forbidden Love
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Dia kakakku, pria yang kucintai dan mencintaiku. Kukira kisah cintaku dengannya akan berakhir indah, tapi ketika aku tahu kebenaran bila kami memiliki ibu yang sama semuanya tak lagi sama seperti yang kami bayangkan. Cinta kami salah dan salah satu dari kami harus mengakhiri ini.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke memasuki sebuah toko perhiasan di Mall pusat California. Ia melihat-lihat cincin bertahta berlian di kounter/etalase dan menanyakan cincin mana kiranya yang cocok untuk jadi cincin pernikahan, karena dia sangat amatir dalam hal memilih perhiasan. Pria bertubuh tinggi nan tampan pemilik toko mengeluarkan barang-barang bagus tokonya, menjelaskan dengan detail kualitas dan kuantitas barangnya.

Mereka berbincang mengenai cincin, Sasuke bertanya layaknya pembeli dan pemilik toko mempro barang layaknya penjual. Setelah menemukan barang yang cocok, sepasang cincin bertahta berlian emerald Kolumbia, Sasuke mengeluarkan credit cart gold dari dompetnya. Pria itu tersenyum melihat kotak beludru di tangannya kemudian memasukkannya dalam saku di balik jas.

Ini akan menjadi kejutan luar biasa.

Pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen yang hampir dua tahun ia huni bersama kekasihnya, yang ia terkejut adalah saat melihat sepasang sapatu hitam mengkilat di rak sepatu dekat lemari hias. Dahi pria Uchiha itu mengernyit, "sepatu siapa?" Ia menggumam sembari melepas dasi dan berjalan masuk.

Pikiran tidak-tidak di kepalanya semakin membludak saat melihat kemeja merah maroon di punggung kursi ruang tamu dan celana bahan bermerek di lantai dekat kursi. Ia berjalan cepat saat mendengar suara aneh berasal dari kamarnya dan kekasihnya.

Kemarahannya membuncak pada batasnya. "Bajingan!" Tinjunya dengan sangat keras mendarat di pipi pria yang tengah mencumbu kekasihnya di atas tempat tidur. Pasangan wanita dan laki-laki itu tengah bercumbu rayu di atas tempat tidurnya, sialan!

Ia menarik laki-laki yang hanya mengenakan boxer itu kemudian membanting tubuhnya di lantai dan menghujaminya dengan pukulan.

"Sasuke, hentikan!" Wanita berambut merah muda yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis itu berteriak histeris dan berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke dari kekasih gelapnya. Bukannya berhenti Sasuke malah semakin lepas kendali, ia memukul wajah lelaki di bawah tubuhnya, berniat menghancurkan wajah sialan lelaki itu.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan menghentikan pukulan brutal Uchiha itu. Wajahnya tampak terkejut dan kosong. Ia mengusap pipinya dan perlahan berdiri. Ditatapnya terluka wajah merah karena menangis wanita di hadapannya. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalian akan melakukan ini padaku," suaranya bergetar. "Kenapa Sakura! Katakan padaku kenapa kau melakukannya!" Ia berteriak dan mengguncang kasar pundak wanita yang menangis sesenggukan di depannya. Sasuke muak! Bukan tangisan yang ingin ia dengar. Dia ingin sebuah jawaban.

"Maaf..." kedua tangan wanita berambut merah muda itu menyentuh bahunya. "Maafkan aku..." ia berkata lirih seolah ia lah yang paling terluka di sini. Wanita itu merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke berniat memeluk tubuh pria itu yang kemudian mendapat dorong kasar dan sebuah tamparan.

"Sasuke!" Pria berambut orange yang tadi dipukuli Sasuke langsung berdiri memeluk tubuh Sakura dan menahan telapak tangan Sasuke yang berniat kembali menampar pipi wanita itu. "Kau tidak pantas melakukan itu padanya!" Tatapannya tajam menatap tepat kedua mata Sasuke.

Sakura menangis dalam pelukkan Juugo, nama pria berambut orange, sembari mengusap pipinya yang memerah. "Maaf, maafkan aku," mohonnya lirih.

Sasuke mendengus. Dia sangat muak pada dua orang yang tengah bermain opera di depannya. "Kalian pasangan romantis yang benar-benar berengsek!" Katanya menghina.

Dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap pria tampan berambut raven itu berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar lain. Sakura dan Juugo mengikutinya dari belakang. Wanita berambut merah muda itu berusaha menghentikan pria itu, ia menangis memohon agar Sasuke berhenti. Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia membuka kasar pintu kamar dan berjalan cepat mendekati boxs bayi dalam kamar itu. "Jangan. Aku mohon jangan." Ia memohon. Dipeluknya kaki Sasuke memohon pada pria itu jangan ambil putrinya.

"Dia putriku Sakura. Aku akan merawatnya, aku tidak mau putriku besar dengan wanita rendahan." Ucapnya tajam kemudian menghentak kasar wanita itu dari kakinya.

Wanita itu memekik dan jatuh tersungkur. "Sasuke aku mohon! Aku tahu aku salah, tapi jangan ambil Sarada dariku."

Tangisan pilu ibu muda itu tidak bisa menghentikan Sasuke. Pria itu seolah tuli tidak mendengar mohonan dan tangisannya. Wanita itu hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukkan Juugo. Juugo memeluknya, lelaki itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, mengejar Sasuke dan merebut bayi Sakura dari lelaki itu? Itu tidak mungkin. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya menenangkan sahabat pinknya. Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi seiring menghilangnya Sasuke dari pandangannya. "Bayiku,.. tolong kembalikan bayiku."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu samping kemudi Acura RDXnya. Apa yang terjadi? Harusnya ini menjadi malam yang takkan pernah terlupakan bagi dirinya dan Sakura. Oh, ayolahh... ini memang malam yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Malam dimana teman dan kekasihnya menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping, membuatnya membenci dua manusia sialan itu. Ia tidak habis fikir kenapa Sakura tega melakukannya, bukankah kemarin mereka baik-baik saja? Bahkan mereka berdua sepakat untuk membuat keluarga, menikah, setelah putri mereka lahir. Lalu apa yang membuat wanita itu jadi seperti ini?

Sasuke mengusap kasar permukaan wajah sembari menghela napas berat. Dan ia tersenyum miris saat menatap bayi mungil yang menggeliat menggemaskan di pangkuannya. "Aku pikir .., kau bisa memiliki keluarga bahagia, tidak sepertiku dulu... tapi ternyata aku salah, nasib kita tidak jauh berbeda."

California, Amerika Serikat, sebuah kota besar surga bagi manusia yang menyukai kebebasan, dimana kau bisa hidup satu atap dengan wanita/lelaki, melakukan hubungan suami istri, memiliki putra/putri tanpa sebuah pernikahan.

Surga? Namun bagi Sasuke California adalah Neraka. Ia tidak sudi tinggal satu kota dengan wanita dan lelaki sialan itu.

Mobil bermerek Acura Uchiha Sasuke melaju cepat meninggalkan bastmen apartemen tanpa menyadari sepasang mata hijau hutan yang menatapnya menderita dengan tubuh bersandar lemas ke dinding.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SasuSakuSara family AU (Warning : Incest and Angst.)**

HBD Zha Erzha a.k.a Cherry Phylin :D (31-12-2015)

Spesial fic untuk ultahnya yayang katak kuyus dan Tahun baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo

(sembilan tahun kemudian.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah van putih mengambil parkir paling kiri dekat mobil Ambulance. Tak lama kemudian pintu van mewah itu terbuka otomatis menampil seorang gadis berambut gelap berusia sembilan tahun yang tampak sibuk memakai ransel dan mengangkat kardus berukuran sedang. Gadis bermanik hitam itu menggeleng saat supir yang selama ini mengantarnya kemana pun ia pergi berniat membantu. "Tidak paman. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri." Ia meyakinkan. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu mengenakan kemeja kotak hijau toska dan celana jeans denim itu berjalan cepat menuju gedung Lembaga Kesejahteraan Sosial Anak (LKSA). Sebuah gedung lembaga yang dilengkapi dengan Sekolah, Rumah Sakit dan Taman Bermain khusus untuk anak-anak yatim/yatim piatu, anak terlanjar, cacat, anak-anak yang memiliki kelainan dan anak-anak pengidap penyakit mematikan. Ini adalah Lembaga Sosial Anak terbesar di Tokyo, memiliki tiga gedung, masing-masing gedung sangat besar, di tengah antara ketiga gedung ada taman bermain yang tidak kalah besar.

Namanya Sarada Uchiha, putri Uchiha Sasuke si pemilik Uchiha Corp. Ia sudah sering datang ke gedung Lembaga Sosial Anak ini sejak ia duduk di kelas satu sekolah dasar, membawa barang-barang miliknya yang sudah tak terpakai untuk diberikan pada anak-anak yang tinggal di gedung ini. Selain itu, ia juga cukup dekat dengan wanita yang mendirikan gedung ini, karena wanita itu pernah menjadi gurunya saat TK, menjadi guru private, dan menjadi guru pengganti di sekolah. Sedikit aneh memang, karena wanita itu hampir selalu ada dimana pun Sarada berada, dan Sarada yang notabatenya orang yang tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain bisa sedekat ini dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui marganya.

"Hai, Sarada." Sapa seorang wanita di balik meja Resepsionis. Sarada membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Ingin bertemu Sakura- sama ya?" Kemudian mengangguk. "Sakura- sama di gedung dua sedang membantu memeriksa anak-anak," kepala wanita Resepsionis itu mendongak menatap langsung wajah Sarada. "Kau mau diantar atau-"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Shion- san,"

Sarada dan wanita di balik meja resepsionis menoleh ke asal suara. Shion, nama wanita resepsionis cantik berambut pirang itu, menunduk sopan pada wanita berambut merah muda yang mengenakan baju planel hijau toska dipadu secara pas dengan rok span hitam. Sementara Sarada, gadis cantik yang beranjak remaja itu tersenyum.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menatap dalam wajah cantik gadis remaja itu dengan senyuman, ia tampak bahagia. Tersenyum ia menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di balik punggung guna melepas Gelang Identifikasi Pasien berwarna ungu miliknya kemudian menyembunyikannya di saku baju planel. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat. "Hai." Sembari menyapa gadis remaja itu yang disambut senyuman tipis.

 **Forbidem love...**

"Nee- chan perhatikan Sarada selalu kemari membawa barang-barang Sarada. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura sembari membuka kardus kecil yang tadi Sarada bawa. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruangan pribadi Sakura. Wanita itu menunjukkan buku di tangannya pada Sarada.

Sarada tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Papa selalu pulang membawa banyak buku, rak di rumah sudah sangat penuh." Kata Sarada semangat.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian membuka ransel hitam yang tadi Sarada bawa. Ia mengeluarkan gaun dari dalam ransel dan menunjukkannya pada Sarada. "Gaun? Ini bahkan masih ada labelnya."

"Sara tidak suka gaun." Sakura terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Sarada saat mengatakan 'gaun.' Dia manis sekali membuat Sakura ingin memeluk erat tubuhnya. "Papa bilang besok malam ada pesta perayaan pembukaan cabang baru dan Sarada harus memakai salah satu gaun itu besok malam, tapi kalau gaunnya tidak ada Sara tidak perlu memakainya," gadis itu tersenyum. "Sara bisa pakai setelan tuxedo atau bisa juga kemeja dan jeans." Sakura tertawa. Anak ini.

Sakura berbalik mendekati lemari tiga pintu di dekatnya. Ia berdiri di depan lemari yang terbuka sembari memeluk lima gaun berbeda warna milik Sarada.

"Nee- _chan_?"

Dengan cepat ia menggantung baju-baju itu, "ya?" Kemudian berbalik menatap wajah gadis yang tengah duduk di sofa di depan LED TV.

Sarada berkedip sesaat, kemudian menatap ujung sepatunya. "Nee- chan pernah bilang, Nee- chan memiliki seorang putri. Di mana dia sekarang?" Tanya gadis remaja itu sedikit ragu. Sakura tak kunjung menjawab, wanita merah muda itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati gadis cantik itu. Ia duduk di samping Sarada. "Apa Nee- _chan_ , merindukannya?" Jemari kurusnya merapikan helaian rambut Sarada, menyelipkan rambut gadis itu ke belakang telinga. Sarada menunggu. Menunggu dengan sabar wanita yang diam-diam ia kagumi menjawab pertanyaanya.

Wanita pemilik yayasan sosial terbesar di Tokyo itu menatap langsung kedua mata Sarada. "Sangat. Aku sangat merindukanya. Aku ingin memeluknya seperti ini," kemudian memeluk tubuhnya erat. Sarada terkekeh, ia terlihat senang. "Juga mencium pucuk kepalanya seperti ini." Lalu mencium pucuk kepalanya.

Sarada melepas pelukkan Sakura dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Aku juga sangat rindu Mama. Sarada ingin dipeluk dan dicium seperti tadi."

Sakura diam. Wanita itu berjalan keluar kamar, "sudah waktunya makan siang. Mau makan sesuatu?" Menunggu Sarada di depan pintu.

"Huum. Aku sudah lapar."

 **Forbidem Love...**

Sakura dan Sarada berada di dapur, keduanya sedang bekerja sama membuat makan siang, menata makanan di atas meja. Sakura sedang mengiris tomat saat Sarada selesai menata makanan terakhir di atas meja. "Suka jus tomat?"

"Ya. Tomat sangat lezat." Sakura tertawa sembari memblender tomatnya, "tolong tambahkan sedikit susu." Kemudian menambahkan susu pada jusnya sesuai permintaan Sarada.

Jus tomat dan makanan sudah tertata rapih di atas meja. Sementara Sarada dan Sakura duduk berhadapan sambil menyantap makan siangnya. Sesekali mereka saling melirik kemudian saling melempar senyum. "Masakan Nee- _chan_ enak."

Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Sarada. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya sembari tersenyum.

"Huum." Kepala Sarada mengangguk. "Ya. Ini sangat enak."

Mereka baru akan tertawa namun tidak jadi karena ponsel Sarada yang diletakkan di atas meja bergetar. Sarada mengangkat panggilan telfon ponselnya. "Halo Papa," sapa gadis itu pada seseorang di sebrang telefon. Kegiatan menyuap nasi Sakura terhenti, tangan yang memegang sumpit wanita itu mengambang di udara. "Sarada sudah makan siang. Tidak makan yang aneh. Sarada tidak bohong. Hm, baiklah."

"Kau beruntung memiliki ayah sepertinya. Sepertinya ia ayah yang perhatian,"

"Dan overprotektif." Sarada menyahut cepat, wajahnya menekuk sebal.

Sakura tertawa, "Yah. Dia memang seperti itu," suara Sakura mencicit di ujung kelimatnya.

"Nee- _chan_ mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Papa memang sangat perhatian," Sarada memangku dagu dengan kedua tangan dan menatap Sakura mendamba, "Papa sosok lelaki baik,"

"Oh, ya?"

"Wanita yang menjadi istri Papa nanti pasti tidak akan menyesal. Aku yakin."

Sakura tersenyum dipaksakan. "Aku rasa aku sudah selesai. Kau?" Ia berdiri dari duduknya tanpa menyadari sesuatu jatuh dari saku baju planelnya.

"Aku juga."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu segera merapikan meja, menata piring kotor menjadi satu dan membawanya ke mesin cuci pirang. Sarada memungut benda itu, menatap penuh tanya benda apa itu? Sarada seperti pernah melihatnya di rumah sakit. Dulu... saat ia sakit parah ia diberi gelang seperti ini di tangannya, tapi beda warna.

"Sarada ingin buah?"

Dengan cepat Sarada menyembunyikan gelangnya dalam saku celana dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam kulkas dua pintu. Sarada berdiri di samping Sakura dan ikut membuka pintu kulkas. Mereka memilih buah di dalam kulkas sambil bercanda serta tertawa seperti ibu dan anak.

 **Forbidem Love...**

Sasuke menggunakan Way GPS Tracker untuk melihat lokasi keberadaan Sarada. Sembari mencari lokasi putrinya Sasuke masuk dalam mobil mewah hitam miliknya. Dia ingin mangajak Sarada jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di tokyo. Sasuke tersenyum melihat layar ponselnya, dia sudah menemukan lokasi keberadaan Sarada, dan mengemudikan mobilnya ke sana.

Sasuke memiliki masa kecil sulit dan suram. Dia terlahir dari keluarga yang tidak berada, tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil sederhana beralaskan tikar, yang setiap musim dingin dan musim gugur menggigil kedinginan. Tidak ada hadiah natal, tidak ada apapun, namun walaupun begitu dia marasa bahagia karena ayah serta ibunya menyayangi dirinya. Sampai hari itu tiba.

Sasuke menambah kecepatan mobilnya, tampak tidak suka saat kenangan itu mampir dalam ingatannya. Tatapannya lurus menatap jalanan tapi pikirannya kembali pada masa itu.

 **Ibunya meninggalkan dia dan ayahnya demi laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih kaya. Saat itu Sasuke masih sangat kecil ketika ayah dan ibunya bertengkar hebat. Sasuke kecil yang ketakutan bersembunyi di bawah meja saat teriakan dan makian serta suara barang jatuh memekkan telinganya. Dia memeluk lututnya, dan menangis.**

 **"Pergi! Pergi kau pada keluarga sialanmu itu! Dan jangan pernah injakkan kakimu di sini! Jangan pernah! Jangan pernah kau datang kembali!"**

 **"Aku akan membawa Sasuke!"**

 **"Perempuan sepertimu tidak pantas mengurusnya."**

 **"Sasuke, ayo ikut ibu." Wanita itu menarik Sasuke yang bersembunyi di bawah meja, memaksa bocah laki-laki itu ikut dengannya. "Kita pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar, ayo."**

 **Sasuke bingung, dia hanya diam ketika ibunya menariknya untuk ikut. Yang membuatnya terkejut ketika ayahnya menampar pipi ibunya di depan matanya dan menyeret wanita itu keluar. "Hentikan." Bisiknya dalam tangis. Sasuke bukan anak cengeng, tapi keadaan ini terlalu menyakitkan membuatnya terpaksa menangis.**

 **Setelah kepergian ibunya ayah Sasuke semakin giat bekerja, siang, malam untuk membelikan apapun yang Sasuke mau, termasuk tempat tidur yang sangat mahal bagi mereka. Sekalipun sasuke tidak meminta dibelikan ini itu ayahnya selalu berusaha membelikannya sesuatu, berusaha mengobati hati kecil putranya yang terluka dan berusaha membuatnya bahagia sekalipun tanpa seorang ibu.**

 **Ayah Sasuke terlalu memaksakan diri dalam bekerja, sampai akhirnya dia sakit tapi menyimpannya sendiri, tidak ingin Sasuke tahu keadaannya. Dia terus berusaha mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin untuk Sasuke, dan berusaha memberikan kehidupan lebih baik untuk putranya. Sampai akhirnya ia mati karena sebuah kecelakaan.**

 **Sasuke begitu membenci ibunya, karena sudah meninggalkan ia dan ayahnya. Bocah laki-laki itu memendam kesedihan dan dendamnya. Ia bahkan tidak menangis ketika ayahnya dimakamkan. Hatinya terlampau sakit sampai tidak dapat meneteskan air mata. Kedua tangannya terkepal, dan dia berdiri diam di pusaran ayahnya. Ini salah ibunya. Kalau saja wanita itu tidak pergi demi laki-laki lain mungkin ayahnya tidak akan mati. Dan dia tidak akan hidup sebatang kara seperti ini.**

 **"Aku turut berduka atas kematian ayahmu, nak. Aku menyesal atas kecelakaan ini. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, untuk menebus kesalahaku, maukah kau tinggal di rumahku? Menjadi putraku? Kami akan mengurusmu dengan sangat baik, aku janji."**

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di gedung LKSA. Pria tampan itu berjalan cepat mendekati lokasi Sarada seraya menelfon gadis kecil itu.

Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa tanpa kedua orang tua angkatnya, kalau saja suami-istri itu tidak mengadopsinya mungkin dia masih menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang miskin. Yang tidak punya apa-apa. Sasuke sangat berterima kasih pada keluarga Senju karena telah memberinya pendidikan tinggi sampai bisa menjadi seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa begitu saja melepas marganya, dan menggantinya menjadi Senju. Selain itu Sasuke juga ingin menunjukan pada dunia serta ibunya, yang entah ada dimana, kalau dia bisa menjadi orang besar. Bisa memiliki semuanya. Dan Sasuke juga ingin membuat ayahnya bangga, semua Uchiha bangga, dan membungkam mulut-mulut sialan yang dulu menghina marganya. Tapi, Sasuke tlah mempelajari suatu pelajaran penting: materi tidak menjamin hidup seseorang bahagia. Materi tidak menjamin seorang wanita setia padanya. Tidak. Sasuke sangat membenci kaum wanita, di matanya semua wanita sama, penjilat dan pembohong. Hanya satu gadis yang ia cintai dan ia sayangi di dunia ini.

"Papa." Sasuke tersenyum. Gadis kecilnya mengembungkan pipi melihat ke datangannya. "Papa tidak bilang akan datang."

"Papa baru saja bilang." Sasuke menggoyangkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Bagaimana papa tahu aku di sini." Tangan Sarada terlipat di depan dada dengan mata memicing menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. "Itu tidak penting." Mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang sedikit berjongkok menyamakan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sarada. "Ayo. Kita harus membeli banyak barang untuk besok malam." Sasuke menarik pelan lengan Sarada yang terlipat.

"Tunggu." Langkah Sasuke berhenti. Pria tampan itu berbalik menatap putrinya. Sarada tersenyum. "Ada yang ingin Sarada kenalkan sama papa. Ayo." Gadis itu menarik Sasuke ke meja resepsionis dimana ia meninggal Sakura tadi. Mata hitamnya menjelajah mencari Sakura, tapi tidak ada. Perlahan, senyum Sarada menghilang. Hanya ada Shizune, si dokter kepala di rumah sakit gedung ini.

Shizune mendekati Sarada dan Sasuke. Wanita cantik berambut hitam sebahu itu tersenyum. "Maaf Sarada, dia sedang membantu memeriksa anak-anak di gedung dua." Jelasnya tanpa menyebut nama Sakura.

...

Di dalam kamar yang sama ada dua orang berbeda usia dan gender sedang melakukan kegiatan yang tak sama. Gadis kecil di dalam kamar itu duduk melamun di depan meja komputer dalam kamarnya dengan sebelah tangan memegang gelang berwarna ungu. Di gelang itu tertulis jelas nama sang pemilik. Sakura Haruno. Sarada baru mengetahui marga wanita yang diam-diam ia harapkan menjadi ibunya, tapi bukan itu yang membuat gadis belia itu mendadak murung. Melainkan info yang ia dapat melalui internet tentang gelang ini.

Sarada terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sedang memilih gaun untuknya menatap dirinya penuh tanya. Sarada yang terlihat biasa saja, yah walaupun dia menolak keras gaun yang Sasuke beli dan marah pada pria itu tapi dia tidak terlihat sedih, tidak murung seperti saat ini. Sasuke meletakkan gaun di tangannya di tempar tidur kemudian berjalan mendekati Sarada. Pria itu memeluk putrinya dari belakang. "Ada apa?"

Sarada mengejap. Perlahan, air mata menitik di pipinya yang kemudian dia hapus dengan cepat. "Papa,"

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap putrinya dan menunggu dengan sabar.

Sarada meremas gelang di tangannya. "Apa ini benar," Sasuke menatap arah tatapan Sarada, menatap komputer. Sarada memeluk ayahnya dan menangis dalam pelukkan pria itu. "Apa itu benar, papa? Hiks..." Sasuke terdiam, tampak tidak mengerti dengan Sarada. Memangnya kenapa dengan gelang indifikasi pasien?

 **Gelang Kuning**

 **Gelang kuning menandakan bahwa pasien mempunyai risiko jatuh tinggi. Artinya pasien tersebut perlu diawasi lebih ketat. Misalnya pasien pasca operasi, pasien dengan penurunan kesadaran, atau pasien dengan alat bantu.**

 **\- Gelang Merah**

 **Gelang merah menandakan pasien mempunyai riwayat alergi obat. "Gunanya agar dokter atau perawat waspada bahwa si pasien punya riwayat alergi terhadap obat tertentu,".**

 **\- Gelang Ungu**

 **Gelang warna ungu menandakan bahwa si pasien harapan hidupnya rendah atau dikenal dengan istilah Do Not Resuscitation (DNR).**

 **...**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung tempat diadakannya pesta Sarada diam menatap murung kaca jendela mobil membuat Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya khawatir. Sasuke menggeser duduknya mendekati Sarada. "Ada apa? Apa gaunnya tidak nyaman?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Baiklah. Kita mampir ke butik."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sarada tak minat tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja untuk mengganti gaun Sarada dengan yang Sarada inginkan." Kalau saja moodnya sedang baik pasti Sarada mengangguk dengan cepat, tapi sayangnya moodnya sedang buruk. Sarada sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia kenakan sekarang, pikirannya sedang kalut dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Bagaimana kalau itu benar? Gelang itu miliknya. Dan bagaimana bila selama ini wanita itu hanya berpura-pura baik-baik saja di depannya? Bagaimana kalau selama ini wanita itu bukan membantu merawat anak-anak di gedung dua, melainkan ia sendiri yang di rawat. Seharusnya dari awal Sarada sadar hanya dengan melihat tubuh wanita itu. Untuk wanita seusianya dia terlalu kurus. Dan melihat wajah putihnya yang pucat. Sarada bukan gadis cengeng tapi entah kenapa ia ingin menangis dengan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu. Sarada mengusap pipinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah basah.

...

Semua mata dalam gedung mewah itu tertuju pada Sarada dan Sasuke yang sedang melangkah di karpet merah. Orang-orang berjas dan bergaun mahal itu tersenyum melihat ayah dan anak itu serta bertepuk tangan. Sarada tampak tidak peduli, dia masih memikirkan tentang gelang itu, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis pada orang-orang itu. Senyum Sasuke menghilang saat melihat seorang wanita mengenakan gaun merah berjalan di antara orang-orang itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengatakan selamat padanya. Sasuke menatap tajam wanita itu kemudian menatap Sarada yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Ikut papa." Sasuke langsung menarik Sarada, membawa gadis kecil itu mendekati seorang pria tua berjas mahal. "Paman, tolong jaga dia. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Tanpa menunggu jawaban pria itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sarada.

"Papa." Sarada yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menitipkannya pada Senju Hashirama berusaha menyusul Sasuke.

Hashirama menangkap tangan Sarada. "Tunggu sebentar Sarada, papamu sedang ada urusan."

Sarada menatap kepergian Sasuke. "Papa."

...

Sasuke menarik kasar wanita itu ke taman gedung. "Sasuke." Wanita itu meringis dengan perlakuan kasar Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau di sini, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Ditatapnya tajam wanita itu.

"Kenapa?" Sakura memberanikan diri balas menatap Sasuke. "Karena aku salah satu pemegang saham di sini. 45% saham di sini milikku. Aku salah satu tamumu."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "45%. 45% sahammu akan aku kembalikan. Aku tidak sudi menerimanya. Cepat pergi."

Sakura menahan napasnya. Dadanya begitu sakit mendengar semua itu. Susah payah ia berbicara. "Aku tidak menginginkan itu, tidak." Air mata menitik di pipinya. "Satu-satu yang aku inginkan hanya bertemu dengannya. Aku, izinkan aku bertemu dengannya. Aku mohon... Sasuke. Aku mohon."

"Tidak akan pernah!" Suara Sasuke naik satu oktaf membentak wanita itu. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau menemuinya." Dia mendesis.

"Aku berhak. Karena aku ibunya..."

"Ibunya sudah mati. Ibu Sarada sudah lama mati."

"Kau jahat Sasuke!"

"Kau yang jahat!"

"Tidak!" Tangis Sakura.

"Kau menelantarkan aku dan dia."

"Tidak." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Tangisnya pecah.

"Kau mencampakkan aku dan Sarada, Sakura! Kau tidak pantas dipanggil ibu! Kau tahu!" Teriak Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura melemas. Wanita itu jatuh terduduk begitu Sasuke meninggalkannya. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata yang kemudian ia hapus dengan kasar. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bukan salahnya. Semua ini bukan salahnya.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hbd yayang katak kuyus...**


	2. Chapter 2

Di sebuah rumah minimalis tingkat dua dengan dinding dihiasi tanaman rambat, memiliki taman bunga yang dihiasi berbagai jenis bunga serta dilengkapi ayunan unik yang dibuat sedemikian rupa mereka berdua merajut asa bersama, berkhayal banyak hal tentang masa depan. Merencanakan ini, merencanakan itu. Duduk berdua di gazebo menghadap kolam ikan koi.

Kaki sang wanita berayun ringan, sementara kepalanya bersandar manja pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Tangan pria itu mengusap perut besar wanita di sampingnya. "Berapa usianya?" Ia menatap wajah wanita itu tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangannya mengusap lembut dan hati-hati perut wanita itu, seolah ia takut menyakiti apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Manik hijau emerald wanita itu menyipit kala dia tersenyum. "Sembilan bulan."

"Bernarkah?" Suaranya terdengar bahagia dan tak sabar. Namanya, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak lama lagi, hanya tinggal menghitung hari ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Dan ia sudah tak sabar menunggu hari itu. Kepalanya mendekat menatap perut wanita itu, ditatapnya perut itu seraya tersenyum seolah menatap dan tersenyum pada calon anak mereka. "Hai, sayang. Papa sudah tak sabar menunggu kehadiranmu."

Senyum wanita merah muda itu tertahan dengan kedua emeraldnya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia mengusap pipinya saat tiba-tiba setitik air mata bahagia menitik di sana. "Aku rasa ia juga sudah tak sabar." Gumamnya seraya tertawa kecil saat sikecil di dalam sana menendang. "Dia baru saja bergerak Sasuke." Katanya lagi. Tawanya menggema saat Sasuke menempelkan pipi di perutnya.

"Kau benar." Sasuke tersenyum sebelum memejamkan mata merasakan pergerakan kecil dalam perut wanita itu. "Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Malam itu mereka merencanakan sebuah masa depan. Sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia, sebuah pernikahan. Dan malam itu adalah malam paling membahagiakan bagi keduanya karena dilambung angan-angan masa depan. Sebuah masa depan yang lebih baik dan lebih indah.

...

Bahagianya seorang ibu adalah ketiga melihat anak mereka bahagia. Mendengar dia baik-baik saja, dan lebih membahagiakan lagi bila si dia menelpon dan memberitahu kalau ia akan segera memiliki cucu dan punya menantu.

Mikoto memasak lebih banyak ketika tahu putrinya akan pulang dengan calon cucunya. Wanita paruh baya itu begitu bersemangat menyiapkan semuanya.

Selesai makan malam Mikoto dan putrinya berbicara berdua di ruang keluarga. Putrinya terlihat begitu bahagia ketika menceritakan calon menantunya, ayah dari calon cucunya nanti. Putrinya bilang pria pilihannya tidak bisa ikut ke mari karena urusan pekerjaan, jadi dia hanya mengantar Sakura, putrinya, sampai bandara.

Mikoto tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan memuji calon menantunya saat Sakura bercerita, betapa baik, pintar dan tampannya dia. Senyum Mikoto menghilang ketika Sakura menunjukkan foto calon suami yang dibangga-banggakanya di layar ponsel serta menyebut nama dan marga pria itu.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kami akan menikah setelah si kecil lahir," senyum Sakura mengembang bahagia.

"Uchiha? Sasuke?"

Kepalanya mengangguk ringan. Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya pada Mikoto dan memeluk wanita itu. "Kami pernah satu sekolah, dia kakak kelasku, dia begitu dipuja dan dikagumi di kelasku, bu. Dan di kelas lain juga." Mikoto diam menatap bersalah putrinya yang sedang dibuai cinta. "Kami dekat saat main band." Sakura kembali tersenyum mengingat masa pendekatannya dengan Sasuke. "Dia begitu dingin dan kaku, tapi terkadang suka marah tidak jelas, dan perhatian padaku." Bibirnya cemberut saat mengingat Sasuke yang marah-marah tidak jelas saat ia diajari main biola oleh Suigetsu, atau saat ia dekat dengan pria lain.

"Sakura ..." panggil Mikoto lirih, entah sejak kapan wanita paruh baya itu menangis. Sakura menoleh dengan cepat, senyumnya hilang melihat ibunya. "Tinggalkan dia sayang..." dia berkedip beberapa kali. "Ini salah ... maaf... maafkan ibu,"

"Aku tidak mengerti ... apa maksud ibu?"

 **Kenapa takdir begitu kejam ... dan membuatnya menjadi manusia paling hina di dunia ... kenapa?**

 **Apa salahnya jatuh cinta dan berencana berkeluarga? Menjadi seorang istri, memiliki suami dan anak, di mana letak salahnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam kamarnya dan Sasuke Sakura duduk di lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding. Tatapan matanya kosong, surat undangan berserakan di sekitarnya. Wanita itu mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia memeluk lutut, dan perlahan menangis. Dia ingin membenci ibunya akan hal ini, tapi bagaimana bisa?

Di satu sisi dia tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke, dia ingin bersikap egois dan menentang Tuhan. Tapi,...

Sakura menangis di dalam kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air mata begitu mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Kepalanya mendongak menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura. Ia menatap sekeliling kamar yang berantakkan sebelum tatapannya jatuh pada wanita itu. Tatapan Sasuke melemah melihat Sakura dengan keadaan kacau duduk di lantai. "Ada apa?" Ia berjongkok menyamai tubuh Sakura dan merapikan rambut wanita itu. "Sakura..." panggilnya lembut.

Tangis Sakura yang sudah mereda pecah kembali. Wanita itu mengisak-isak di depan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa khawatir. Pria itu mengusap kanan-kiri sisi wajah Sakura. "Sasuke ..." isak Sakura.

"Ya, Sakura, ada apa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Isakkannya memilukan siapa saja yang mendengarnya, dan merasakan betapa sakitnya ia. Sasuke membopong Sakura yang menangis ke tempat tidur. Menenangkan wanita itu dengan kata-kata dan ciumannya.

 **...**

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di atas tempat tidur yang sama. Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke erat, seolah bila ia tidak melakukannya Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya, tatapannya kosong dan sendu. Tangis wanita itu sudah mereda namun mata serta pipinya merah dan membengkak. Di sisinya Sasuke setia mengelus kepala serta mencium keningnya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura tersenyum sedih dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong," Sakura menatap Sasuke. Tatapan mereka bertemu. "Katakan sesuatu Sakura ..." Sasuke dengan hati-hati mengusap pipi wanita itu ketika setitik air mata kembali menitik di sana.

"Kau tidak tahu ya," Sakura tertawa dipaksakan, air mata mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah. "Ibu hamil itu sensitif, terkadang menangis tanpa alasan yang jelas ..."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku tahu mantra ajaib menghilangkannya. Mendekatlah." Katanya dengan kerlingan jenaka. Sakura tertawa. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura dan perlahan mengecup bibir wanita itu. Dan Sakura hanya memejamkan mata menerima ciuman Sasuke, sejenak melupakan kenyataan yang baru saja menamparnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang anak laki-laki bersembunyi di samping mobil sedang membidikkan kameranya pada seorang anak perempuan yang mengenakan kemeja putih polos dibalut rompi kotak-kotak merah maroon dipadu pas dengan rok sama seperti rompinya. Anak perempuan yang menjadi objek kameranya mengetahui persembunyian anak laki-laki itu. Anak perempuan itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan ekspresi tidak suka namun anak lelaki itu tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia terus memotret anak perempuan itu.

"Dasar tidak sopan. Apa yang kau lakukan." Sarada menatap tak suka anak laki-laki yang tanpa malu memotretnya.

Clik.

Anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu menatap hasil tangkapan kameranya kemudian tersenyum. Sarada yang melihatnya menambah manyunan bibirnya, dan dia dibuat tambah kesal saat anak laki-laki itu memotretnya lagi. "Kau!"

Mitsuki mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sarada, eksperesinya datar menatap gadis remaja itu. Kemudian dia mengambil bunga dalam ranselnya dan memberikannya pada Sarada. Sarada yang tiba-tiba diberi bingung, gadis itu menatap bunga pemberian Mitsuki. "Tolong pegang bunga ini untukku,"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sarada tak mengerti.

"Tersenyumlah sedikit." Sarada berkedip tidak menuruti perintah Mitsuki. Mitsuki menghela napas melihat tangkapan kameranya. "Seharusnya kau tersenyum. Ini bisa melengkapi koleksiku, tapi sudahlah." Ia membenarkan letak ranselnya dan mengambil kembali bunganya. "Terima kasih, Sarada." Ia tersenyum kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sarada.

Sarada terbengong di tempatnya berdiri. "Dari mana dia tau namaku?"

...

Di dalam kamarnya Mitsuki tersenyum menatap album foto hasil jepretan kameranya. "Bibi pasti suka." Gumamnya mengulum senyum. Anak laki-laki yang dua bulan lebih tua dari Sarada itu meletakkan album foto miliknya dalam sebuah kotak yang kemudian dia bungkus dan ikat dengan pita cantik berwarna pink.

"Mitsuki!" Di bawah sana seorang wanita memanggil namanya.

"Aku segera turun, bu!" Dengan terburu dia memasukkan album foto yang sudah dia bungkus dengan sangat cantik ke dalam ranselnya.

Anak laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun itu berlari turun setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan ibunya. Sebelum menyantap makan malam Mitsuki melirik kursi kosong di antara ia dan ibunya kemudian menatap ibunya yang sedang menyantap makan malam. Mitsuki makan dalam diam. Sejenak, ingatannya kembali pada kejadian siang tadi. Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya Mitsuki bercerita apa saja yang ia lakukan siang tadi di sekolah. Shion tersenyum mendengar cerita putra pertama. "Itu semua bukan apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Memang apa saja yang terjadi?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya. Dia terlihat terkejut saat aku memanggil namanya."

"Maksudmu, Sarada?"

"Hm." Dengan cepat Mitsuki mengangguk. "Aku tertangkap basah sedang memotretnya, bu. Dan sepertinya dia tidak suka aku melakukan itu."

Untuk beberapa saat Shion terdiam kemudian tersenyum seraya mengusap kepala Mitsuki. "Kalau seperti itu seharusnya kau mengajaknya berkenalan, bukan membuatnya terkejut."

"Lain kali aku akan mengenalkan diriku."

Shion terkekeh mendengar jawaban putranya. "Sudahlah. Ayo bantu ibu bereskan semua ini."

"Ayah tidak pulang?" Tanya Mitsuki membuntuti ibunya ke dapur membawa mangkuk sup yang sudah kosong.

"Mungkin besok kalau urusannya sudah selesai." Mitsuki mengangguk kecil seraya meletakkan mangkuk sup di bak cuci piring.

 **...**

Dia bertubuh tinggi tegap, memiliki wajah tampan dan memiliki karir yang sangat bagus di mata hukum. Juugo, pria dewasa berambut orange, seorang pengacara kondang tampan, berjalan cepat mendekati sebuah ruangan. Ia berdiri di depan wanita di balik meja yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "Aku ingin bertemu Uchiha Sasuke."

Sekretaris Sasuke mendongak menatapnya. Wanita cantik berpakaian formal itu tersenyum dan mengambil gagang telfon di dekatnya. "Apa anda sudah membuat janji? Presider sangat sibuk hari ini, dia tidak bisa diganggu."

"Aku belum membuat janji. Katakan saja padanya teman lamanya ingin bertemu."

"Tunggu sebentar." Wanita itu menghubungi Sasuke. Dia berbicara sebentar dengan Sasuke sebelum menanyakan nama Juugo. "Dengan bapak siapa?"

"Juugo."

"Presider menunggu di dalam. Silahkan."

Menarik napas dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan Juugo kemudian berjalan ke ruangan Sasuke. Sekretaris menatap heran Juugo dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia terlihat seperti penjahat yang akan ditembak mati. Kemudian wanita itu mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar aneh."

Juugo berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke. Dia berpikir keras, apa yang dilakukannya benar? Menemui Sasuke, memberikan amplop dan beberapa map itu padanya. Juugo menghela napas dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini sudah benar. Ini satu-satunya cara menyelesai kesalahpahaman antara dirinya, Sakura dan Sasuke. Dan ini satu-satunya cara membuka mata pria itu, kalau bukan dia satu-satu orang yang menderita.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Juugo. Berani-beraninya pria itu mendatanginya. Pria yang tlah menghancurkan masa depan keluarganya, menghancurkan semua rencana yang tlah dia susun lama bersama Sakura. Pria paling bajingan di dunia. Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ditatapnya pria tinggi di depan pintu dengan tatapan benci. Perlahan, wajah Sasuke berubah dingin. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Juugo.

"Lama tak berjumpa," Juugo tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu, teman lama?"

"Bagaimana kabarku?" Sasuke tersenyum dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Juugo.

Juugo terdorong ke belakang bukti kerasnya pukulan Sasuke di wajahnya. Dia meringis merasakan ngilu di sudut bibirnya yang sobek dan mengeluarkan darah segar. "Arrghh... pukulanmu semakin keras saja Sasuke."

"Berengsek!" Sasuke menarik kerah Juugo, "mau apa kau datang ke sini? Belum puas dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku!"

Juugo diam menatap Sasuke yang menatap benci dan marah dirinya. "Ini tentang ibumu."

Cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada kerah Juugo melemah. "Ibuku?" Ibu? Sudah lama Sasuke tidak mendengar atau menyebut kata nama itu. Karena baginya wanita itu sudah lama mati. Wanita itu mati sejak dia dengan kejam meninggalkannya dan ayahnya. Lalu, kenapa Sasuke merasa sakit ketika mendengarnya?

Kenapa?

Karena jauh di dalam hatinya Sasuke merindukan ibunya.

Karena jauh dalam hatinya dia ingin menemui wanita itu, melihat keadaannya dengan kedua matanya sendirinya.

Karena jauh dalam hatinya dia masih sangat menyayangi wanita itu. Sangat. Sangat. Sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Juugo dan Sakura tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Dari dulu sampai saat ini mereka hanya sebatas teman dekat. Juugo yang sudah menganggap Sakura seperti adiknya dan Sakura yang sudah menganggap pria itu keluarganya. Dulu, dulu... sekali. Saat ia mendengar kabar Sasuke dan Sakura akan menikah dan mereka sudah memiliki seorang putri kecil yang baru lahir Juugo yang saat itu tinggal satu atap dengan Shion dan Mitsuki, putranya, tanpa ikatan pernikahan jauh-jauh dari tokyo datang ke kalifornia untuk mengucapkan selamat atas kelahiran putri Sasuke dengan Sakura dan berniat menghadiri pernikahan mereka. Tapi yang Juugo dapati adalah Sakura yang menangis sedih di dalam apartemen Sasuke. Saat itu dia marah pada Sasuke yang meninggalkan Sakura dan membiarkannya menangis sendiri. Sampai pada akhirnya Sakura menceritakan semuanya, meminta tolong, memohon padanya tolong bantu ia keluar dari dosa ini. Sakura mencintai Sasuke, sangat mencintai pria itu, tapi kenyataan bila mereka terlahir dari rahim yang sama menyiksanya. Dosa itu menghantuinya setiap saat sampai pada akhirnya ia menyerah.

Juugo berdiri di ambang pintu kamar rawat Sakura melihat wanita merah muda itu yang sedang memasukkan pakaian ke dalam sebuah koper besar. Pria tampan berambut jingga itu mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh bahu kanannya. Wanita itu terperanjat terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah Juugo. Juugo meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sakura dan tersenyum pada wanita itu. "Kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Sakura tersenyum dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Juugo di bahunya. "Aku tidak yakin bisa hidup sampai minggu depan, dan bila aku mati di sana tanpa seorang pun tahu mungkin itu lebih baik."

"Kau tidak akan mati secepat itu, setidaknya selama kau meminum obatmu dengan benar. Aku, istriku, Shizune dan semua dokter dalam rumah sakit ini sedang berusaha mencari obatnya. Bertahanlah. Hanya sedikit lagi, aku mohon bertahan sampai kami menyelesaikannya." Sakura diam tidak mengatakan apapun. Air matanya jatuh di pipi yang kemudian dihapus oleh Juugo. Juugo mendekap Sakura, memeluk wanita itu di dada. Sakura diam dalam tangisnya, tanpa isakan, tanpa suara.

Mitsuki masuk dalam ruangan rawat seseorang dengan sebuah album besar dalam pelukkannya. Senyumnya menghilang, langkahnya terhenti melihat wanita yang akan ia beri kejutan menangis dalam pelukkan ayahnya. "Bibi?"

Mendengar suara bocah kecil yang sangat mereka kenal Sakura dan Juugo menoleh ke arah Mitsuki. Mereka melepas pelukkan mereka. Dengan cepat Sakura menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum menatap bocah tampan itu. Bocah itu berjalan mendekati Juugo dan Sakura. "Kenapa bibi menangis?" Tanyanya sedih.

"Bibi tidak menangis." Senyum Sakura dan menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tubuh Mitsuki, dia berjongkok di depan Mitsuki yang menatapnya. "Hanya terkena debu." Mitsuki masih menatap Sakura, mencari kebenaran dari kedua mata wanita itu.

Juugo tidak tahu harus apa. Dia tahu berbohong pun percuma karena Mitsuki bocah pintar yang tak mudah dibohongi. Pria tinggi itu menghela napas seraya menatap Mitsuki dan Sakura.

"Untuk apa koper itu?" Juugo diam sementara Sakura kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Mitsuki. "Apa bibi akan pergi?" Tidak ada jawaban. Mitsuki mengedipkan kedua matanya dan menatap Sakura sedih. "Ke mana?"

"Alabama, Amerika Serikat."

"Kenapa dengan tokyo? Kenapa bibi pergi ke amerika? Apa bibi tidak suka tinggal di sini?" Mitsuki menangis, air mata menitik di pipinya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengisak.

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu." Sakura memeluk Mitsuki dalam dekapannya. "Tokyo sangat menyenangkan tapi bibi harus ke alabama untuk mengunjungi seseorang."

"Berapa lama?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak akan lama."

"Janji?" Sakura mengangguk. Mitsuki melepas pelukkan Sakura dan menatap wanita itu. "Kalau begitu bawa ini bersama bibi." Bocah tampan itu menyerahkan album foto yang tlah ia bungkus dengan sempurna pada Sakura. Wanita itu menerimanya dengan senyuman. "Ini koleksiku. Aku memotretnya diam-diam untuk bibi. Bibi pasti suka."

"Terima kasih." Sakura tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Mitsuki tapi dia sangat berterima kasih pada bocah laki-laki tampan itu yang begitu peduli dan menyayanginya.

...

Sasuke diantar supir pribadinya ke bandara tokyo. Pria itu berjalan tenang tanpa peduli tatapan orang-orang di sana. Di belakangnya supir pribadinya berjalan mengekorinya sambil membawa koper hitam miliknya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti melihat Sarada berdiri membawa koper di depannya. Gadis kecil kesayangan Sasuke itu tampak kasual dengan baju rompi hitam putih dan celana denim hitam sebagai bawahannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sarada balas menatap Sasuke. "Sara akan ikut papa."

Sasuke berjalan melewati Sarada tanpa peduli pada gadis itu yang merengut kesal karena tidak diacuhkan. "Tidak boleh."

"Tapi papa..." Sarada merengek dan mengikuti Sasuke.

"Pulang Sarada." Kata Sasuke tajam. Sarada tercekat mendengar nada tajam dari kata-kata Sasuke. Langkahnya terhenti, hatinya sakit sekali. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sasuke membentaknya seperti ini. "Ini bukan liburan." Suara Sasuke melemah. Pria itu berbalik menatap putrinya yang menunduk.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Sasuke diam menatap putrinya. Sarada mengisak pelan. Diusapnya pipinya yang basah oleh air mata dengan lemah. "Kenapa Sara tidak boleh bertemu dengan Oma?" Sasuke terkejut kemudian tatapannya melemah. Dari mana Sarada tahu? "Sara tidak punya mama, papa menyembunyikan mama dari Sara. Tapi kenapa papa menyembunyikan oma juga? Kenapa Sara tidak boleh tahu satupun dari mereka? Sara ingin seperti yang lain, memiliki keluarga besar, bukan keluarga angkat."

Sudah cukup! Sasuke berjalan cepat mendekati Sarada dan memeluk gadis itu. Dipeluknya Sarada dengan erat. Dia pun sama. Jauh di dalam hatinya Sasuke pun sama. Dia ingin memiliki keluarga besar bukan keluarga angkat. Sasuke memeluk erat Sarada.

...

Sasuke sedikit bersyukur memiliki klien yang tinggal di Alabama hingga bisa mendapat hotel dan jemputan tanpa bersusah payah. Pria tampan itu turun bersama putrinya dari mobil hitam milik kliennya di hotel termewah di Alabama. Mereka disambut dengan ramah di sana dan diberi kamar yang nyaman.

Sasuke mendekati jendela kamar hotel dan berdiri di depan jendela menatap lampu-lampu gedung lain yang tampak kecil di matanya. Suara pintu di buka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu. Sarada berdiri di sana, dengan ragu gadis itu mendekati Sasuke. "Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Sarada berdiri di sampingnya.

"Papa kenapa belum tidur?" Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sarada. Dia diam menatap lurus keluar jendela. Sarada mengedip, ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di bandara ketika Sasuke membentaknya. Ia diam menatap lurus keluar jendela mengikuti Sasuke.

...

Sasuke mengenakan kemeja abu-abu dengan celana bahan mahal sebagai bawahannya berjalan melewati loby. Langkahnya sempat terhenti saat melihat Sarada berdiri di depan pintu loby hotel. Gadis itu sudah siap dengan long cardie hitam yang menutup kemeja dan jeansnya. Sarada tersenyum tipis melihat Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas, dia pikir Sarada belum bangun dan berniat meninggalkan gadis kecil itu, tapi ternyata Sarada sudah menunggunya di depan pintu loby. Langit sudah gelap tidak seharusnya Sarada ikut.

Sasuke mengikuti alamat yang Juugo berikan padanya tanpa peduli pada hujan dan jalan yang licin. Di sampingnya Sarada tertidur karena kelelahan dengan perjalanan mereka yang panjang. Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kota Alabama dan dia juga tidak tahu akan sejauh ini. Pria itu menghela napas dan melirik putrinya yang tertidur. Mobil Sasuke berhenti. Pria itu mengambil jasnya di kursi belakang dan menyelimutkannya pada Sarada. Dipandanginya wajah polos gadis kecil itu. Dia begitu mirip dengan dua wanita yang pernah ia sayangi dalam hidupnya, sebelum mereka menghancurkan hatinya sampai menjadi debu. Sasuke menghela napas, kepalanya bersandar lemas pada sandaran kursi, tatapannya menerawang jauh menatap rintikan hujan di kaca depan mobilnya.

...

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di dekat pagar berteralis. Pria itu turun dari mobilnya dengan membawa payung. Ia menatap tempat di depannya yang di pagar teralis besi dan map di tangannya bergantian. Dia tidak salah tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun rumah di tempat ini. Lalu, di mana rumah ibunya? Sasuke mengikuti petunjuk pada map yang Juugo beri padanya dan membuka pintu pagar. Ia terus berjalan melangkahkan kakinya di jalan berubin tempat itu. Dalam hati Sasuke bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada Juugo bila pria itu membodohinya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti melihat Sakura memayungi dirinya sendiri berdiri membelakanginya. Sasuke mendengus dan berpikir Juugo dan Sakura bersekongkol membodohinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Di tempatnya berdiri Sakura menegang mendengar seruan tajam Sasuke. Kedua mata wanita itu membulat karena terkejut. Perlahan, ia berbalik melihat Sasuke yang menatap dingin dirinya. "Hujan-hujan seperti ini." Nada suara Sasuke tidak berubah, tetap tajam dan sinis seperti terakhir mereka bertemu.

Sakura merindukan suara dan tatapan lembut Sasuke yang dulu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke membencinya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Kemudian Sakura teringat sesuatu. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa berada di sini? Di tempat ini? "Aku ..."

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada dua gundukan tanah yang tlah di keramik dengan indah dan tatapannya jatuh pada bunga di atasnya. "Mengunjungi orang tuamu, huh?" Sakura menunduk. "Sepertinya aku tersesat dan tidak beruntung bertemu denganmu di sini?" Ia kembali berkata sinis. Diam-diam Sakura menangis, sebisa mungkin wanita itu menahan isakkannya. Sakura tidak pernah berharap Sasuke mencintainya seperti dulu, tidak! Dia tidak berharap sejauh itu. Dia juga tidak berharap Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan baik seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Wanita itu mengusap kedua pipinya. Yang dia inginkan dan harapkan hanya satu, Sasuke mau memaafkannya. Hanya itu. Tidak banyak. Tapi kenapa sesulit ini? Kenapa sulit bagi Sasuke mau memaafkan dan mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Sarada. Sasuke melihatnya. Melihat wanita itu menangis mengisak-isak di depannya. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, dia tidak mau lagi peduli padanya. Tanpa sengaja tatapan Sasuke jatuh pada kedua batu nisan di depan Sakura. Kedua matanya membulat terkejut. Tanpa sadar dia berjalan mendekat. "Apa maksud dari semua ini?"

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sasuke dan nada suaranya yang tajam namun bergetar. "Apa?" Tanyanya lirih. Wanita itu mendongak melihat Sasuke dan mendapati lelaki itu berjalan mendekati nisan ibunya dan mengusap foto wanita itu yang tertempel di batu nisan.

Bertahun-tahun Sasuke membenci ibunya dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak mencari wanita itu. Selama ini dia berusaha tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu tentangnya tapi ketika ia diberi kesempatan bertemu dengan wanita itu yang ia temui hanya batu nisannya. Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ibunya sudah mati? Wanita yang ia benci sudah mati. Wanita yang dengan kejam meninggalkannya dan ayahnya hanya demi uang. Seharusnya Sasuke senang tapi kenapa sakit sekali menerima kenyataan ini. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus bersedih untuknya? Bayang wanita itu yang tersenyum padanya saat keluarga mereka masih utuh membayang di matanya. Saat dia dengan ahli memasak di dapur kecil rumah mereka. Saat dia dengan lembut memeluknya juga ayahnya di hari natal dan saat mereka bermain salju di belakang rumah. Sasuke memejamkan mata, dia meneteskan air mata. Saat kesadaran Sasuke kembali Sasuke bertanya-tanya kenapa Sakura berada di sini? Di tempat ini. Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Sasuke menatap Sakura menanti penjelasan kenapa dia berada di sini. Sakura mengedip menatap Sasuke sedih. "Satu Juni. Apa kau tahu hari apa itu Sasuke- nii?" Dia menangis saat memanggil Sasuke- nii. Nafas Sasuke tercekat. Rasanya dia kehilangan separu nyawanya saat Sakura memanggilnya nii. Sakura menangis mengisak-isak, wanita itu mengerang sedih. Tubuhnya lemas, hatinya sakit sekali. Pegangan Sakura pada payung melemah membuat payung wanita itu jatuh. "Ulang tahun ibu nii- chan, hiks... Hari ini. "

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Ibumu juga ibuku, kau kakaku, anak ibu dari suami pertamanya. Kalau aku tahu sejak awal, kalau aku tahu kau kakaku saat kau mendekatiku aku tidak akan mungkin mau..." isaknya. "Aku akan berusaha tidak mencintaimu sehingga aku tidak akan menderita karena dosa seperti ini ..." Sakura menggeleng. "Tapi tuhan begitu kejam!" Isaknya. "Aku tahu kebenarannya saat aku mengandung anak kakakku sendiri, membuatku merasa hina... menjadi wanita paling hina." Sakura menarik napas. Dadanya sesak hingga sulit baginya untuk berbicara. "Kau benar Sasuke- nii ... aku tidak pantas dipanggil ibu. Aku tidak pantas bertemu dengannya. Kau benar. Aku keja..."

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi dia sedikit mengerti sekarang. Alasan kenapa Sakura melakukannya dengan Juugo, menghianatinya. Dan kini dia tahu wanita itu tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Bukan Sakura yang satu-satunya bersalah di sini. Sasuke melepas pegangannya pada payung dan memeluk Sakura, mendekap wanita itu di dada, membiarkan wanita itu menangis di dadanya. Sasuke masih sangat membutuhkan banyak penjelasan, banyak hal yang masih belum dia mengerti dan dia terima akan semua ini.

Di tempat lain Sarada berdiri mematung melihat keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Update mendekati ultah Uchiha Sakura... ibunya Sarada dan istrinya Uchiha Sasuke :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Sarada mengekan jas hujan berdiri mematung melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berpelukkan di bawah hujan, di dekat dua nisan. Dalam hati gadis kecil itu bertanya-tanya dimana mereka saling mengenal? Tapi perlahan bibirnya tersenyum saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau hutan Sakura.

Dalam pelukkan Sasuke Sakura tertawa bahagia dalam tangisnya saat melihat Sarada. Wanita merah muda itu mengisak dalam tawanya membuat Sasuke bingung. Sasuke melepas pelukkannya dan menatap bertanya Sakura. Sakura mengusap pipinya. "Boleh aku memeluknya Nii- chan?" Tanyanya memohon. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura. Tatapannya melemah menatap Sarada yang berjalan mendekat. "Bolehkah?"

"Hn." Dan pria itu hanya bisa berdiri diam melihat Sakura yang berlari mendekati Sarada dan memeluk tubuh gadis kecil itu.

"Sarada ... maaf. Maafkan mama... " Demi Tuhan Sakura tidak pernah berniat meninggalkan Sarada. Dia sangat menyayangi gadis kecilnya. Dulu tidak pernah terpikir dalam benaknya Sasuke akan pergi membawa Sarada darinya. Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Sarada yang menegang karena terkejut. Tapi sekarang dia di sini, dalam pelukkannya, sebagai putrinya, tanpa harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memberanikan diri mengajak Sasuke dan Sarada ke rumah lamanya. Tidak pernah terpikir sedikit pun olehnya kalau Sasuke menerima ajakannya. Wanita itu bahagia bukan main. Berulang-ulang ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke. Terlebih ketika Sasuke mengizinkan Sarada satu mobil dengannya.

Sasuke mengizinkan Sarada satu mobil dengan Sakura dan mengiyakan ajakan wanita itu mampir ke rumahnya bukan karena dia masih mencintai Sakura. Bukan karena itu. Melainkan karena rengekan Sarada juga karena dia masih butuh banyak penjelasan. Sekalipun semua ini bukan salah Sakura tapi dia tidak bisa begitu saja menerima wanita itu dalam hidupnya, tidak sebagai wanita yang dia cintai tidak juga sebagai adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada butuh penjelasan dan ia menginginkan jawabannya saat ini juga. Tapi... Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa berdiri melihat Sakura yang dengan antusias dan semangat menunjukkan sebuah kamar untuknya. Sakura yang sedang memasang seprei tersenyum pada Sarada sampai matanya menyipit. Wanita cantik berambut merah muda itu juga menyiapkan pakaian untuknya, dia mengambil pakain dari lemari kayu dua pintu. "Kemarilah," Sakura duduk di atas tempat tidur seraya tersenyum. Sarada mendekat, gadis kecil itu duduk di samping Sakura. Kadua manik sehitam jelaganya berkedip saat Sakura memeluknya begitu erat. "Ini kamarmu," Sakura mengisak. "Sudah sangat lama aku memimpikan hari ini, memelukmu seperti ini."

Gadis itu diam dalam pelukkan Sakura dan perlahan air mata menetes di pipinya. "Aku juga. Aku juga mama..." Dia mengisak dalam pelukkan Sakura, senang, kesal, kecewa, semuanya menjadi satu membuatnya sesak. Sarada senang bisa dipeluk seperti ini dan bertemu dengan ibu yang sangat dirindukannya. Dia sangat kesal kenapa baru sekarang dia tahu bila wanita yang slama ini dikaguminya ibunya, kenapa tidak dari dulu. Dan dia juga sangat kecewa pada ayah dan ibunya. Kenapa mereka berpisah? Apa alasannya? Kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah membiarkan dia tahu siapa ibunya? Dan kenapa ibunya berbohong. Sarada semakin menangis sedih. Pelukan mereka mengerat. Selama ini mereka begitu dekat, tapi kenapa ibunya tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Kenapa ibunya menjadi orang lain selama ini? Tidakkah dia tahu betapa Sarada merindukannya, menginginkan kehadirannya.

Sakura melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Sarada seraya tersenyum. "Siapkan dirimu," dia merapikan rambut Sarada. "Karena ini makan malam pertama kita sebagai keluarga."

Sambil menangis Sarada terkekeh kemudian memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura balas memeluk Sarada dengan senyuman bahagia.

...

Sasuke bertemu dengan Juugo di bar kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah Sakura. Sasuke sendiri yang mengirim pesan pada Juugo untuk bertemu empat mata, banyak hal yang ingin dia ketahui apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan entah bagaimana Juugo saat ini berada di kota yang sama dengannya, pria itu juga yang menawarkan bertemu di bar.

Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Juugo. Tatapannya dingin dan menuntut sebuah penjelasan membuat Juugo menghela napas. "Jelaskan padaku."

"Aku tidak seharusnya menceritakan ini, tapi bila menunggu Sakura aku tidak yakin dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak ingin kau tahu Sasuke... Dia tidak ingin ... Kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan. Dia ingin kau tidak mengetahuinya."

Sasuke mendengus membuat Juugo kembali menghela napas dengan responnya yang tak bersahabat. Tatapan Sasuke tidak berubah, masih menatap benci dan tak sudi, membuat Juugo merasa sesak. "Dia tidak ingin aku tahu? Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Karena dia tidak mau kau membencinya, ayah dan ibunya orang yang sangat kau benci, orang-orang yang sudah menghancurkan kebahagian masa kecilmu,"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Dia menyadarinya."

"Dia juga tidak ingin kau merasa berdosa, dia ingin menanggung dosa itu sendiri. Hubungan kalian yang menentang Tuhan sampai ada Sarada, apa kau masih tidak mengerti?" Sasuke diam dengan tatapan yang masih sama. Dia tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Juugo. "Kau salah paham. Ibumu tidak meninggalkan ayahmu demi uang, beliau sangat menyayangi dan mencintai kalian berdua. Dia melakukannya karena paksaan keluarganya yang sejak awal tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Sementara Kizashi, dia hanya seorang pria sekarat yang menginginkan seorang anak untuk menjadi pewarisnya."

"Hanya itu. Aku pikir ada hal penting yang harus ku tahu." Sasuke menggeser kursinya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Juugo.

Juugo menatap kepergian Sasuke dalam diam. Pria berambut orange itu mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dan menghela napas. Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke pikirkan? Apa hatinya sudah benar-benar mati.

...

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di depan rumah Sakura. Ketika Sasuke menutup pintu mobil dia melihat Sarada berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada pilar. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mendekati Sasuke. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan," Dia ikut bersandar pada kap mobil seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik gadis kecil itu kemudian duduk di atas kap mobil. Pria itu menatap lurus ke depan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa itu?"

"Banyak sekali, apa Papa mau menjawabnya?"

"Mungkin." Cemberut dengan jawaban Sasuke. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke menyelidik dan tajam. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyum dipaksakan. "Aku akan menjawabnya. Apa yang ingin kau tahu?" Suaranya terdengar berat seolah dia tidak ingin bicara.

Sarada tahu, Sarada menyadarinya. Dan gadis kecil itu berpikir mungkin bukan saatnya, mungkin lain kali. Dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menatap langsung kedua mata pria itu. Sarada tersenyum. "Jangan jawab kalau Papa tidak mau, Sarada mengerti, mungkin bukan saatnya. Bisa juga lain kali." Dia menarik Sasuke untuk turun.

Wajah lelah Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke juga mengacak rambut Sarada dan menurut ketika Sarada menariknya untuk ikut dengannya. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah bersama-sama. Hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat adalah masakan yang menghiasi meja makan. Masih hangat, masih mengepulkan uap. Sarada menarik kursi untuk Sasuke. "Ini makan malam pertama kita sebagai keluarga," dan menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

Lama mereka duduk berhadapan. Sarada menatap sekelilingnya seolah mencari seseorang. Sasuke mengernyit, "Apa yang kita tunggu." Dia baru akan mengisi mangkuknya dengan nasi tapi Sarada menghentikannya.

"Mama belum datang,"

Sasuke meletekkan mangkuknya. "Kemana dia?"

"Sepertinya mandi."

Sasuke mendengus. Bagaimana bisa Sakura ingin menjadi ibu kalau begini kelakuannya. Menunda makan malam sampai dia dan Sarada kelaparan demi kepentingannya. Sasuke terlihat kesal dengan keterlambatan Sakura. Dengan kesal Sasuke pergi ke kamar Sakura. Apa yang dilakukannya di kamar mandi sampai menghabiskan waktu selama ini. Dia mencari Sakura ke kamar tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana kemudian mencarinya ke kamar mandi. Sama saja, tidak ada siapapun di sana, hanya baju yang Sakura pakai siang tadi di keranjang pakaian kotor. Sasuke mendengus. Sasuke berniat menutup pintu kamar mandi namun dia urungkan ketika melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. Bila bajunya ada bagaimana dengan orangnya. "Sakura," dia berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sasuke membuka tirai shower tapi tidak ada. Genangan air suara air menetes menarik perhatian Sasuke. Dia mengikuti suara tetesan air itu yang membawanya ke tirai yang menutup bathup. Dari bayangan tirai tidak ada siapanpun. Sasuke menarik tirai yang membuatnya terkejut saat melihat Sakura tenggelam di dalamnya. Wanita itu tidak sadarkan diri di dalam bethup yang dipenuhi air. "Sakura," Sasuke segera mematikan keran yang mengisi air bethup dan menarik Sakura kepermukaan. Apa wanita ini sudah gila, apa dia berniat mengakhiri hidupnya di dalam bethup. "Bodoh!" Sasuke memeluk Sakura seperti orang ketakutan. Mendekap tubuh telanjang wanita itu dengan erat. Sasuke menatap wajah basah Sakura yang pucat dan merapikan rambutnya yang menempel di pipi. Ada sedikit darah di hidung Sakura yang kemudian Sasuke bersihkan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Sasuke melepas kemejanya lalu melilitkannya pada tubuh polos Sakura. Pria itu segera pergi keluar dan memanggil Sarada. "Sarada! Cepat ambil pakaian Sakura dalam lemari!"

Sarada terkejut, tentu saja, tapi yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Sarada mengikuti Sasuke yang menggendong Sakura dengan pakaian di tangannya. Apa yang yang terjadi? Apa Sakura benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan konyol dengan menenggelamkan diri dalam bathup? Atau dia jatuh terpeleset mengingat hidungnya berdarah. Sasuke menidurkan Sakura di kursi belakang. "Pakaikan dia pakaian." Perintahnya dan segera pindah ke depan kemudi.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarada berdiri di gedung Rumah Sakit yang masih dalam pembangunan. Tidak ada siapapun di sana, hanya dirinya seorang, menangis dengan tangan menggenggam erat gelang indifikasi pasien milik Sakura. Sarada tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa atas apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Dia besar tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu, yang selalu merasa iri pada mereka yang memiliki ibu, tapi ketika dia menemukan ibu yang sebenarnya kenapa dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kenapa? Apanya yang salah. Salahkah bila dia ingin hidup bahagia bersama ayah dan ibunya seperti mereka. Dosa apa yang tlah dia lakukan sampai Tuhan menghukumnya sampai seperti ini? Sarada jatuh terduduk dan menangis sepuasnya. Gadis kecil itu mengisak sejadi-jadinya meluapkan rasa kecewa pada hidupnya. Pertanyaan kenapa berputar dalam pikirannya membuatnya lelah dengan semua ini. Lama Sarada menangis sampai suara isakannya lemah seseorang menyodorkan sapu tangan padanya. Bukan tangan orang dewasa melainkan tangan yang tak jauh lebih besar dari tangannya. Dengan mata sembab Sarada mendongak menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang tak asing baginya.

Mitsuki tersenyum. "Aku mengerti jadi tidak perlu malu," lama dia menyodorkan sapu tangan pada Sarada tapi karena Sarada tidak mau menerimanya Mitsuki mengulurkan tangannya. "Karena aku juga pernah menangis sama sepertimu," Mitsuki kembali tersenyum saat Sarada menerima uluran tangannya. Bocah laki-laki berwajah tampan itu menarik Sarada. Mereka berdiri berhadapan. "Hhh... kita benar-benar cengeng ya." Katanya kemudian menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke termenung dengan wajah terkejut di depan seorang dokter yang menangani Sakura. Dokter berkacamata itu menepuk bahu Sasuke seraya tersenyum menyemangati. "Semangati dia... bahagiakan dia... itu satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan untuknya." Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri sekalipun dokter itu sudah pergi. Sasuke tertawa seraya mengusap permukaan wajahnya. Tawanya perlahan berubah menjadi tangisan. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding dan perlahan-lahan merosot ke bawah, dia jatuh terduduk. Kenapa? Kenapa dia ikut bersedih mendengar berita ini? Sakura bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya, dia hanya wanita masa lalu dan ibu dari putrinya. Sasuke sudah menendang Sakura keluar dari hati dan kehidupannya. Dia meyakinkan dirinya sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa, tidak sebagai wanita yang dia cintai juga tidak sebagai adiknya.

Sudah satu hari sejak kejadian Sakura tenggelam dalam bethub dan Sakura belum juga sadarkan diri. Sasuke bertemu dengan Juugo di kamar rawat Sakura. Pria berambut orange itu berdiri di samping ranjang Sakura dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang. Sasuke berdiri di sisi lain ranjang berdiri berhadapan dengan Juugo. Dia menatap Sakura yang hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup masker oksigen. "Apa dia selalu seperti ini?"

Juugo mengikuti arah tatapan Sasuke yang menatap wajah Sakura kemudian menghela napas. Di sampingnya Shion menatap sedih Sakura dengan keadaannya. "Biasanya dia akan tidur selama tiga hari, dan paling lama satu minggu. Aku harap Sakura cepat bangun. Tidur terlalu lama tidak baik untuk saraf tubuh dan otaknya, hal buruk bisa saja terjadi, tapi dia beruntung karena hal baik selalu berpihak padanya." Juugo tersenyum lemah menatap Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Juugo.

...

Hal paling membahagiakan bagi Sarada adalah saat melihat wanita yang ditungguinya membuka mata. Gadis remaja itu bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata sangking bahagianya. Tangangnnya menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang menatapnya lemah. "Aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini," Sakura berniat membuka masker oksigennya. Sarada menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja," Kata Sakura lemah. Dia tidak suka melihat Sarada menangis.

Sarada kembali menggeleng dan memegang kedua tangan Sakura. "Tidak." Tangisnya. "Mama tidak baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Karena kita keluarga. Bukankah sebuah keluarga saling mengetahui satu sama lain, tidak ada yang disembunyikan, apapun itu." Sakura menatap Sarada. Gadis remaja itu menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Sakura. Dipeluknya tubuh Sakura dan kembali menangis. "Cepatlah sembuh mam, agar kita bisa makan malam sebagai keluarga bersama papa. Pergi ke taman hiburan, menonton televisi, memasak bersama seperti keluarga pada umumnya." Bisiknya. "Tetaplah hidup untukku. Aku mohon."

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Sakura. Tangannya menggenggam erat knop pintu mendengar suara Sarada dari dalam.

...

Seminggu di rawat di rumah sakit keadaan Sakura sudah lebih baik. Dia tidak lagi tergantung pada alat-alat medis, hanya selang infus dan obat-obatan yang dia konsumsi untuk menyambung hidupnya.

Sakura merasa tempat tidurnya bergerak dan ada seseorang di belakang punggungnya. Sepasang tangan perlahan melingkari perutnya. Sakura berniat berbalik melihat siapa orang itu tapi suara itu membekukan seluruh tubuhnya. "Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja," Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis saat Sasuke mencium rambutnya seperti yang sering pria itu lakukan dulu. Sasuke mencium pipinya dan perlahan mendekati bibir Sakura.

Sakura menolak ciuman Sasuke dan menangis. "Aku ingin menjadi adikmu dan bila aku terlahir kembali di masa depan aku berharap bisa menjadi salah satu wanita yang mencintai dan dicintai olehmu..."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura. "Aku pikir bisa melupakanmu, membuang perasaan itu. Dengan semua yang tlah terjadi... tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin kembali dan memelukmu saat kau menangis di pesta itu..."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mengulang masa lalu... aku ingin menjadi wanita, ibu dan adik yang lebih baik. Hanya itu. Cinta kita salah, tidak peduli seberapa besar dan dalamnya, tetap salah."

"Aku mengerti. Anggap saja ini pelukkan seorang kakak... pada adiknya." Sasuke memeluk Sakura menghirup bau harum wanita itu. Sudah lama dia merindukan kehangatan juga pelukkan ini. Mereka tidak bisa menjadi sepasang suami istri, mereka juga tidak bisa saling mencintai. Pernah melakukan sebuah dosa besar di masa lalu dan mereka sadar harus mengakhiri semua kesalahan itu. Tapi... Sekalipun Sarada berada di dunia ini sebuah kesalahan besar Sarada bukan sebuah dosa, putri mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, dia bukan dosa, merekalah yang berdosa. Jika tuhan mau menghukum hukumlah mereka jangan libatkan Sarada.

Sakura selalu berharap cukup dia yang dihukum, seberat apapun hukuman itu, dia tidak ingin orang-orang yang disayanginya menderita karena selama ini mereka sudah cukup menderita. Sasuke, Sarada.

.

.

.

.

Ketika terbangun dari tidurnya Sakura mendapati Sasuke tidur di bibir ranjang. Wajah pria itu pucat, dia tampak terlihat lelah. "Sasuke."

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke tersenyum.

"Pulanglah."

"Jangan menyuruhku pulang," dia sangat tidak suka ketika Sakura menyuruhnya pergi. Sasuke ingin tetap di sini menemani Sakura. Dengan semua yang pernah dia lakukan dulu pada wanita itu dia sangat ingin membahagiakannya. Sekalipun cinta mereka salah Sasuke tetap mencintainya, dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi. Biarkan dia mencintai wanita ini. Dia tidak berharap memilikinya dia hanya ingin mencintainya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Pulanglah Sasuke kau bau..."

"Oh astaga aku tidak percaya kau baru saja menghinaku," Sasuke berpura-pura kesal, dia melipat tangan dan menatap Sakura. Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa dia terus tertawa. Suara tawanya begitu lemah tapi terdengar bahagia. Sasuke mencium keningnya kemudian pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar itu.

Sakura tersenyum, dia merasa setiap waktu yang dilewatinya sangat membahagiakan. Dia sangat senang kesalah pahaman ini sudah berakhir. Lembar demi lembar dilihatnya album foto pemberian Mitsuki. Itu adalah sekumpulan foto Sarada yang Mitsuki ambil diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Juugo dan Shion mengunjungi Sakura, mereka ingin mengajak Sakura kembali ke Jepang, tapi Sakura menolaknya. Dia bilang dia ingin tetap di sini. Juugo akhirnya menyerah, dia memberi Sakura waktu tiga hari. Demi kesehatan wanita itu Juugo terpaksa memaksanya pulang ke jepang. Sepertinya Sakura juga tidak menolak dia hanya tersenyum dengan keputusan Juugo. Saat pulang ke hotel Juugo memberitahu Sasuke melalui pesan singkat. Pria itu tahu Sakura tidak menginginkannya tapi dia harus memberitahu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengajak Sarada ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat. Yang membuatnya heran saat melihat kamar rawat Sakura sudah rapih. Apa dia sudah pergi? Tapi bukankah Juugo bilang mereka masih punya waktu tiga hari. Sasuke panik. Dia takut mereka tidak memiliki waktu tiga hari itu. Dia takut hal yang lebih buruk terjadi. Sasuke bertanya pada suster yang bertugas di sana. "Di mana Sakura? Kenapa kamarnya sudah dibersihkan?" Tapi tak lama kemudian Sakura datang dari kamar mandi.

Dia terlihat segar dengan rambut merah muda basahnya yang tergerai. Mengenakan kemeja putih polos dengan bawahan celana jeans pencil berwarna hitam. "Kalian?" Sakura mendekati mereka berdua lalu tersenyum. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja karena itu aku memintanya membereskan kamar ini."

Melihat ibunya sehat Sarada merasa sangat senang lalu memeluk Sakura. Sakura balas memeluk gadis kecilnya yang sebentar lagi akan beranjak remaja. Perlahan Sasuke mendekat lalu memeluk keduanya. Sakura tertawa, membayangkan dipeluk seperti ini saja dia tidak pernah, dia terlalu takut untuk membayangkannya, tapi saat seperti ini benar-benar ada.

Sakura sudah merencanakan banyak hal hari ini. Dan akan dia lakukan dengan Sarada dan Sasuke. Mereka pergi ke taman hiburan di kota itu. Dulu Sakura suka datang ke tempat ini bersama ibunya karena ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak ia masih di dalam kandungan. Kizashi dan Mikoto menikah bukan karena cinta. Kizashi, karena dia sekarat dan membutuhkan seorang pewaris hartanya sementara Mikoto karena paksaan dari keluarganya. Mikoto menyayangi Sakura sama seperti putra dari suami pertamanya, Sasuke. Dengan kekayaan yang Kizashi miliki mereka hidup bahagia tapi bukan berarti Mikoto melupakan Sasuke dan suaminya. Tidak. Mikoto tidak seperti itu. Dia tahu Sasuke dan Fugaku sangat membencinya karena itu diam-diam dia mengawasi mereka. Kalian pikir siapa yang memberi Sasuke pendidikan tinggi sampai bisa seperti ini?

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di taman hiburan, menaiki wahana ini dan itu, mencicipi setiap stan permainan dan makan. Mereka tertawa, bercanda, dan tersenyum sampai perut mereka keram karena banyak tertawa. Hari mulai senja kala itu. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup mereka merasakan hal hebat seperti ini. Ini bukan taman hiburan besar melainkan taman hiburan tua tapi... Dari semua tempat yang pernah mereka datangi ini adalah tempat paling indah karena di tempat ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai keluarga. Tidak ada benci. Tidak ada dendam. Yang ada hanya senyuman. Menikmati senja sambil duduk di rerumputan.

Sakura masih baik-baik saja ketika mereka menikmati senja tapi wajahnya mulai memucat seiringan senja berlalu. Tubuhnya perlahan jatuh mengagetkan Sasuke dan Sarada. Mereka sangat panik Sasuke segera menggendongnya ke mobil. Sarada menangis melihat Sakura tidak sadarkan diri dengan hidung berdarah. Tadi dia baik-baik saja kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Mereka membawa Sakura kembali ke rumah sakit dan membiarkan dokter memeriksanya. Dari luar melalui celah kaca pintu UGD Sasuke melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Segala upaya mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Wajah menyesal dokter dan perawat membuat Sasuke lemah. Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Ini seperti bom waktu.

Dokter menemui mereka diluar. Sarada tampak tidak menerimanya dan sangat marah. Sasuke berusaha menenangkannya, memeluknya sekuat yang dia bisa. Bagaimana bisa Sarada menerimanya? Dia baru saja merasa hidupnya sempurna tapi dalam sekejap kemsempurnaan itu hilang begitu saja. Menghancurkannya dengan sangat kejam. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kenapa begitu cepat? "Sarada..."

"Katakan ini hanya mimpi... Katakan padaku papa..." Sarada memohon. Dia terus menangis dalam pelukkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebanyak apapun waktu untuk melupakannya itu tidak akan cukup. Semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Rasanya baru kemarin dia pergi sekalipun dia sudah pergi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Rasa kehilangan itu masih terasa sangat nyata. Rasa sakit itu masih ada. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik bagi semuanya. Sasuke tidak mengatakan alasan mengapa mereka berpisah. Dia punya alasan mengapa tidak mengatakannya pada Sarada. Yang Sarada tahu Sakura adalah ibunya, Mikoto adalah neneknya dan Fugaku serta Kizashi kakeknya.

Sasuke dan Sarada sedang berdoa di pemakaman keluarga. Mendoakan tiga pusaran yang ada di sana. Rasa kehilangan itu masih ada membuat mereka kembali meneteskan air mata. Saat-saat menyenangkan ketika bersamanya begitu menyakitkan ketika mereka mengingatnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The And.**


End file.
